Bruises
by PoopingFeathers
Summary: Bella is in college, living with her best friend Alice, and her gorgeous older brother Jasper. Jasper is a Casanova, whom Bella wants no feelings for at all, will Bella be the end to Jasper's player ways, or will she be yet another notch on his bedpost?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic, sorry it's short. I'd love reviews to tell me if you think I should keep going or not. Constructive criticism is welcome, just be nice about it. :) **

"_Do you love me?" His deep masculine southern voice ghosted into my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Why must he make me feel this way?_

_Slowing down my rapid heartbeat, I stuttered out a reply that sounded like 'no.' but, we both knew I was lying. I couldn't bring myself to admit my feelings to myself, nor this God. My love wouldn't compare to his, he shouldn't love me._

"_Bella," He growled into my ear, my heart rate picked up double time. _

'_I can't do this, not now,' I thought to myself. This isn't right; all of this is out of place. We shouldn't be here together, it's wrong. _

"Isabella Marie Swan!" A shrill feminine voice shrieked, in turn making me roll out of the bed and fall on the floor; face first.

Grunting in pain, I mumbled, "Too early, Alice, five more minutes."

My only answer was her shrieking Jasper's name. Goosebumps erupted over my whole body, and I started to feel dizzy, even while on the floor.

Jasper was Alice's older brother, tall, lean, and beautiful, his golden locks of hair and southern charm made the entire student body of girls' panties drop. I doubt I have any feelings for him, and I don't, but anytime he was near, or his name was mentioned, my heart beat sped up.

Soon enough, Jasper was downstairs, and he and Alice began speaking at vampire speed, making it impossible for my human ears to keep up with the words.

Suddenly, cold, muscular arms wrapped around me, and pulled me upright, filling me with electricity. My heart sped up, and Jasper chuckled darkly.

I tried with all my strength to get out of his arms, and it didn't work. Jasper just tightened his arms of steel around me, bringing me closer to him, his scent just made my heart beat move in double time.

"What's the matter, Bella? Have a wet dream?" He smirked down at me, and his eyes twinkled with humor, as I realized he could hear my heart; I wanted to punch him, but knowing it would only hurt me, would make the action useless.

His scent began making my head feel fuzzy. I bet heaven smelled like this, and if it did, I wanted to go there.

'_No, Bella, you do not want to get feelings for him. He's your roommates', that's a no-no.' _I constantly told myself this. I mean, there are rules right? I don't want to get caught up in a bad breakup and lose a friend and a roof over my head; and besides, he's too full of himself anyway…

"Can you let go of me now?" I said through gritted teeth, refusing to let his scent or how I could feel every muscle move when he flexed effect my thought process.

"No, I can't, I like how warm you feel wrapped in my arms." Hearing this, I imagined the signature smirk he always wore on his face. 

"Fuck you, Jasper!" I said, his arrogance toying with me.

"I'd love to, I can show you a good time, Bella." His lips suddenly in my ear, that southern drawl dripping with lust after every word, he licked the shell of my ear, and blew on it; making me shiver.

Feeling his arms loosen up around me I made my move to get out of his stone embrace, and muttered an 'asswipe' on my way to the bathroom.

My only reply was his sweet laughter, and oh how I loved that sound.

This man bumped 'take a cold shower' to the top of my to-do list.

Living with Jasper Hale is going to be hell on our water bill.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks you guys! All of the reviews, story alerts, and author subscriptions made my day! You guys are greaaaat! :) **

I was sitting in my Civil War history class, chewing on the eraser of a pencil, when Alice's pixie like face popped in the door, telling Mr. Houang that the dean needed to see Isabella Swan. Getting up, I smiled sweetly at Jasper, who had turned around to stare at me.

"Alice Hale! What the fuck do you want?" I whisper-yelled outside of the door.

Alice quirked an eyebrow, and asked, "What happened with you and Jasper this morning?" The way she asked made me feel defensive, but it made me laugh because she broke me out of class to ask me this.

"Nothing, Alice, nothing at all," Smiling at her pixie face, as the bell rang, my free period had begun, so I uttered a 'bye' to Alice, and headed toward my hiding place; the library.

Looking up from my book, I saw a familiar blonde haired Texan talking to Jessica, and they looked extremely into the conversation. Jasper said something; obviously really funny, and Jessica's loud nasal laugh floated over towards me.

You know the feeling people get when someone else has something you really want? Jealousy, right? Well, that's the feeling I got when Jasper kissed Jessica. Full own, with lots of tongue.

How dare him! HE IS MINE. How dare Jessica?

_Face it, Swan. Jasper never wanted you anyway. You don't compare to him, in any shape, form or fashion, why do you even like him?_

I don't.

I can't.

I shouldn't.

I'm not going to.

_Stop lying to yourself…_

"Earth to Bella?" Jasper's beautiful toothy grin appeared in my line of sight.

"What do you want, Hale?" I said, disgust coming off of me in waves, he'd be very oblivious not to feel that.

"What's wrong, Bellsy?" He said, looking genuinely worried, which disgusted me even more.

"Screw you, Jasper." I said my pulse quickening.

"No, seriously, Bella, what's up?" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Not this conversation, fuck off Jasper." I got up and walked off on that note, not before being caught by the arm by Jasper, but I didn't even meet his eyes, he could probably feel the hurt I was feeling, and I hoped it choked him, the same way it choked me.

On the way to the apartment I shared with Alice, and that asshole, I called my best friend; Emmett.

"Hello?" Emmett's gruff voice rang out through my Blackberry's speaker.

"Emmett, it's Bella, do you mind if I crash at your place for a couple of nights?" I bit my lip, waiting for his answer.

"What happened with Alice and Jasper?"

I blew out a gush of air, and told him the whole story, leaving out no detail, and Emmett didn't interrupt me, even when I started tearing up.

"We're not even together, Emmy, these feelings are irrational, and make no sense."

"So, you're going to run away from your problems, Bella? You're going to cry over a guy whose only skill that I see is to hurt you? Bells, you're stronger than this, and you deserve better." Emmett said this with meaning, and it made me remember why I fell in love with him all those years ago.

Emmett and I have been best friends since we were at least 5 years old, when he beat up a little boy who was calling me names on the playground. We became even closer in high school when he found out his mother had cancer. I was the only one he had as a true friend. During our senior year, his mother died, and Emmett took it the worst way any person could've. He left for the Marines not long after, and when he came back, I found out about a world I thought only existed in books and movies, and that's how I met Alice, Emmett had met her while internet dating, but nothing more or less had come of it, and they just became friends. My feelings for Emmett have gone away since then, but the memories we have together will always be there.

Out of all of my friends, I was the only human, and sometimes I thought of being human negatively, Emmett always said if he could have his humanity back, he'd give any and everything, it'd make me feel good for a while, but then the thoughts would just come back.

"I know, I know, Emmett, but I… just… I don't know."

"Stay with Alice for the night, see how things flow, alright? I'm always a call away, and you know this."

I smiled sadly at this, wishing I could hide in a dark corner on the bottom of the world.

"Yes, Emmett, I know. "

"I love you, Bella, stay safe."

I wish those words would have come out of another person's mouth, but I knew that would never happen.

"I love you too, Emmy."

"Call me if you need me?"

My phone was beeping for a while now, I just figured it was the battery dying, but looking at it now, I saw that Jasper was calling…

How the fuck did he get my number?

Alice.

"Yeah, I'll call you, Emmy, talk to you later!"

Hanging up, and clicking over to Jasper, I sighed silently.

"Bella? Finally you answered, where the fuck have you been?" He asked full of worry.

'Where the hell do you get off asking me questions like you're my father or something? Why the hell are you even talking to me?"

I could care less about his worry right now; he could choke on blood for how much I cared right now.

The phone was silent for a bit, and it sounded like he was taking unneeded breaths on the other side of the phone.

_Now he's making me wait? _

I hung up on him, and then realized I had parked near a coffee shop, looking through my purse for my wallet I got out of the car and proceeded to take my mind off of my whole situation with the sweet smell of coffee beans.

Getting back in the car, I looked at my phone:

_6 missed calls from Jasper_

_1 new voicemail_

I erased my call history, and checked my voicemail, already knowing it was from Jasper.

Pressing the appropriate buttons to get to the voicemail, I listened for a while but there was just still silence, when finally Jasper uttered three words I never expected to hear:

"_Because I care…"_

**What do you think of that? Tell me in a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again, for the lovely reviews, & all of the subscriptions, & author alerts. I love you guys. :) Sorry for the wait. **

"So, he cares? Bella, do you actually believe the bullshit that came out of his mouth? He kissed the most hated girl in school, the sluttiest, and then he calls you, demanding you whereabouts, and saying he fucking cares? You're a dumbass if you believe that." Angela looked at me, trying to decipher whether I believed Jasper or not.

I only came to Angela, because she was one of my best friends, she wouldn't sugar coat what needed to be said, and I loved her for it. But, right now, I don't know what the fuck to believe.

"What if he does mean it though, Ang? Should I believe it? Or should I flip him off, and tell him to go back to his slut?" I bit my lip, awaiting her answer.

I wanted to believe Jasper, but, I didn't want to believe a lie, I didn't want to believe he _could _actually care. Not for me anyway, I'm tired of being the only one who's caring in a relationship, and I definitely don't want to fall for someone's who's not going to be there to catch me.

"You should make him prove it. Make him realize that if he doesn't mean the words he says, he isn't worth your time, babe. There are plenty of fish in the sea; you can always catch a better one."

"If you say so." I got up, and walked out the door of the coffee shop we were in.

A breeze blew across my skin awakening chill bumps, and of course I had forgotten my jacket. Rubbing my arms to bring some warmth somewhere along my arms, and began walking down the street. My mind began to wander back to the problem at hand.

I should make him prove it, shouldn't I? If he cares, he would want to show it, like a gentleman… But, being a gentleman doesn't fit Jasper's description, I don't know what I should do, he should attempt to prove it, but thinking back to Angie's words, 'if he doesn't mean the words he says, he's not worth your time.' He's not worth my time anyway. A guy worth my time wouldn't put me through shit like this. He'd be a gentleman, take me out to dinner, show interest in me, not at all what Jasper does.

A jacket being placed over my shoulders brought me back to reality. I looked up into a sparkling pair of grey eyes, that had I didn't recognize.

"Sorry, I sort of noticed you were cold, and someone as gorgeous as you shouldn't be freezing to death on such a cold day." The stranger smiled brightly and extended his hand.

Being unable to take my gaze off of his, I shook his hand, and he mumbled something about his name being Demetri; c_ute name for a cute guy. _ "Bella, by the way. Sorry." Embarrassed by the way I stared at him openly; I pivoted and continued my walk home.

"So, Bella, how long have you been living here?" Of course, he'd ask that question. He wants to make small talk, and all I wanted was silence.

"Almost my entire life, it's a really beautiful place, and I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. How about you?"

"I just moved here, you're probably the only person I know, and I really don't even know you. I'd definitely like to get to know you." He looked down at me, and smiled a big toothy grin.

Something about Demetri was off, I just couldn't put my finger against it, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to get the know him better, I may end up in a ditch somewhere or on Law&Order.

Trying to seem friendly back, I said, "I'd like to get to know you better to. Have anything in mind?"

_Please don't say yes, please don't say yes._

"Yes, how about dinner tomorrow?"

His smile was contagious, so I smiled back.

We exchanged phone numbers, and the only thing I could think of after that was, '_I hope this makes Jasper jealous.'_

**REVIEW. Tell me if you think he'll be jealous, or what could be off with Demetri, just give me your opinion. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I love the responses I get from this story, you guys are wonderful. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I had a few problems thrown at me in life. I can't promise to update faster, with school and all, but I ca**_**n**_** promise to try to update sooner, than every other month. )**

**This chapter was inspired by Jason Derulo, Adele and The Script.**

**I hope you like it, and as always; review!**

Jasper and I hadn't seen much of each other the past few weeks, mostly because I'd begun to avoid him; he'd caused my heart pain, especially since the last time we'd talked.

I hadn't officially given up on him, no matter the amount of pain he'd caused, without knowing, and I had been yelled at numerous times from Alice about not telling him how I felt.

I just hadn't saw fit to tell him; since my feelings wouldn't have been reciprocated.

Or at least I believed they wouldn't.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, then began ringing "Chasing Pavements" by Adele.

It was Jasper.

Speak of the devil.

"Hello?" I tried to sound cheery.

"Bella?" He sounded heartbroken, making my heart break a bit.

I breathed out the breath I was holding, letting him know I was still there.

"I can't stand not talking to you. I don't know what I've done, and whatever I have done, I'd like to apologize. You've been nothing, but a good friend to me, and my sister…"

He kept talking, but I couldn't understand why he was apologizing, I'd understood him when he told me how I'd never be his, and how I should try Demetri, how he was better for me than himself. He was pushing me away, intentionally.

It sounded much like my father's speech, saying I'd never amount to anything, except a whore like my mother.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You said how you felt, and I respect that, don't beat yourself up, Jaz."

"That's all you have to say? I'm pouring my heart out, and all you say is that you '_respect that_'? That's lovely." I heard the sarcasm dripping through his voice.

"Well, I'm not exactly going to pour my heart out to you in return, you'd just push me away, and I don't have time for that."

"You don't have time for that? What do you have time for then? Demetri? I was here first, I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust you."

He thought we were _friends. _That thought hurt, like a hard slap in the face. We were supposed to be friends, but he treated me like shit. Beyond shit, I was just his little Bella-mat to wipe his shoes on after a rainy day.

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't see it Jasper Hale? You're so damn blind."

I was going to out myself, I had to slow down on the anger, or I'd really make a fool of myself.

I didn't give him a chance to argue with me about that, I went on.

"We're supposed to be friends? I wouldn't call you a friend, friend's look out for each other; they don't pay a guy to get them away from their _friend_. I thought better of you, if you _didn't _have feelings for me, you could've told me, not beat around the fucking bush like a dumbass! But, it's completely fine, Jasper. Don't beat yourself up about it, I don't really care anymore do what you want. This _friendship_," I sneered. "Is over. Have a wonderful life." And then I hung up.

Hot tears flooded my cheeks, as I leaned my head against Emmett's bed. I pulled my knees to my chest, and fell to one side, crying until my eyes went dry, and all you could hear were dry sobs.

My heart had been broken.

But, I'm a strong girl, and I didn't need a man in my life to make me happy; the one thing my asshole father taught me.

I was just getting my resolve when Emmett walked through the door, and I broke into pieces again. His muscular arms encircled me and pulled me into his lap, flush against his chest, he chilled skin comforting me.

This is why I love Emmett, he didn't have to ask what's wrong, and he just attempted to make everything alright.

We were silent for a while, until his phone rang, and interrupted my peace.

He answered, and I didn't pay attention to any of it, because he was speaking too fast for me to pick up on any of it.

Minutes later he hung up, and turned me to face him, and stared at me, his eyes searching for something.

"You deserve better than him, Bella. He doesn't deserve your tears, so don't let him have them." He kissed my forehead, and left.

His phone buzzed again, scaring me half to death. I went to pick it up to answer it, and saw it was a text.

I was going to give it back, but the name the text was from caught my eye.

Emmett couldn't have left his phone here on purpose?

My heart sped up as I read it:

"_I think I love her, man."_

Who plays a sick joke like that?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for the agonizingly long wait! *insert pathetic excuse here* I still love you guys though! Please don't kill me! And, I also understand that the last chapter may have been confusing, but there is a reason for everything I do, trust me, dear readers. (:**

**To clear up confusion: Everyone except Bella is a vampire. Yes, none of their eye colors are gold, red, or black. But, I believe that I'm writing it, and I decided to do away with that. I hope this helped!**

**ONWARD TO THE READING!**

* * *

><p><em><span>BPOV<span>_

**A Few Days Earlier**

Demetri and I had been spending a lot of time together, and we were supposed to be going out again tonight.

I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with him, but I'd started to not really pay attention to it, even though his deep grey eyes held more secrets than I'd like to imagine.

Alice walked into the room at that exact moment with a sashay and plopped her petite body on my full sized bed. She had a secret smile on her face and a glitter in her eyes. She reminded me so much of her brother.

_Sigh._

My shoulders slumped slightly at the thought. He wasn't mine, nor would he ever be… and damn me for being so optimistic about him.

He was so beautiful and there I was ever the plain one.

"Forget about him, Bella." Alice's quiet voice floated into my brain.

_Why? Why should I forget about him?_

Maybe because he's a selfish bastard who wants nothing to do with you? My subconscious countered quickly.

_Oh, how could I forget that…?_

"I've been trying, Alice. Don't look at me like that… I've had a crush on him since our freshman year here…probably just like every other freshman girl." I laughed because I sounded so stupid fantasizing over a guy I knew was completely out of my league.

I'd always felt out of place with being here at Dartmouth. Most of the girls here were busty and blonde, or busty and brunette… and I definitely did not fit in with these groups.

Jasper had no reason to even be remotely attracted to me… and he wasn't…

"How are you and Demetri?" I looked at her at this, _smooth subject change._

I grin regardless. I may not know him well, but the thought of him makes me light up.

"We're perfectly fine, I'm seeing him soon." I giggle, seeing Alice light up as she hears this.

_Hmm, maybe she wants to be with Edward tonight._

I check the time and realize I'm going to be with Demetri sooner than I thought.

My stomach gathers butterflies at this thought.

I find a cute cream sweater, a red scarf, and a pair of black jeans with flats to wear tonight. Then, I quickly scurry to the bathroom to get ready, leaving Alice in her spot on my bed.

I finish up rather quickly in the bathroom, taking care of the necessary items. I walk back into my room to find Jasper sitting there quietly, in thought.

My breath hitches momentarily.

_How did he get in here…?_

Then, I remember that I never let Alice out…

_Silly me._

He's so deep within himself that he doesn't hear me, so I clear my throat rather loudly to get his attention.

And, those lovely blue eyes flicker up to me, causing the breath I was breathing to catch again.

_Fuck him for making me feel this way._

You want to though, Isabella... let's not forget that.

My subconscious has never been more annoying until now.

"Did you need something?" I mumble weakly, stumbling over to my dresser with my back to him.

I felt a warm breath against my neck, raising extreme gooseflesh in all areas in between. I heard a slight mumbling, something not completely audible. He smelled amazing, of cinnamon and a clean breeze. I could inhale his scent for days on end. He would really be the death of me.

"Earth to Bella." Jasper chuckled against my sensitive flesh. I felt my nipples poke painfully against the thin fabric of my towel, praying to a higher being that he hadn't noticed.

"Yes…?" I whisper breathlessly.

I felt my insides crumble to bits as his breath got harsher around my neck and I realized how close he was because of his now-present erection pressing against my ass.

_Oh please. _

_Pretty fucking please._

There was silent, sort-of knock coming from somewhere.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay in there?!" A shrill voice etched with concern yelled.

_Holy fuck that could not have been a daydream…_

_No. No. No. NO!_

This too overwhelming.

"Demetri's here, are you anywhere near close to being done, Bella?"

Is 'hell no' a plausible answer?

"Almost!" I lied. I'm now horny beyond belief, and I know that Demetri is definitely not who I'd like to see at the moment.

But, neither is _he._

I turned the now lukewarm water off and wrap myself in a fluffy towel, brushing my teeth with quick precision.

I open the door from my own personal bathroom into my bedroom, where an impatient Alice and now flustered Demetri stand.

I flush briefly and tell them both to leave while I get ready.

I put the pre-picked out clothes on and my now wet-curly hair just proves to be uncooperative, so I decide to just leave it alone. I smear on a bit of lip gloss and find myself to look presentable enough, and then make my way down the 'judgment hall' where Alice and Demetri wait.

I hear a few hushed whispers, female and male voices, speaking at vampire speed of course. I couldn't even catch snippets of what the conversation consisted of. And, for the life of me I couldn't remember why I hung around a bunch of vampires.

"Just leave it alone, she's here." At least I heard that. The tone of voice sounded annoying and mostly like Alice, which was unusual. Alice? Annoyed? Annoyed Alice? The words sounded so twisted together.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Alice looked at me with approval. I smiled back.

"Shall we?" I glanced at my date and he seemed to be in a trance, he was looking at me with approval as well, or do I dare say, lust?

I dare.

"We shall." He offers me his arm and leads me out of the door to Alice and I's shared apartment and into a shiny, black Hummer.

He reached over me to buckle me in and his scent was to die for. He smelled of freshly mown grass with just a hint of another manly scent I couldn't put my finger on.

I deeply inhaled and he laughed gently, obviously noticing what I was doing. I blushed with embarrassment at my failed attempt at being inconspicuous.

* * *

><p>He pulled up to a small restaurant by the name of Ana's. I'd never been here before, but word around town was that it was absolutely delightful.<p>

He was at my door, reaching over me, unbuckling my belts with a slow ease that lingered more than he had to, and I reveled in the feeling of his cold, smooth hand running over my hot skin.

He helped me out of the car, never letting go of my hand. He even held the door open for me.

Reaching the hostess desk, he gave her his last name as the reservation name. The hostess looked over me with an icy stare, as if to say 'why is he with you?'… I almost voiced that I was wondering the exact same thing.

She led us to an isolated table hidden behind floor-to-ceiling burgundy curtains. The entire room was lit by tea light candles, and smelled of freesia and vanilla. The chairs looked to be a deep mahogany with a cream cushion, and the table cloth was a burgundy to match the curtains… The place was antique and ornate; there were so many decorations I couldn't even comprehend or even begin to describe them all.

Demetri pulled out my chair for me and I quickly sat down, stunned into silence.

He'd done all of this for me.

The hostess left us to ourselves as she sat the menus down and asked what we'd like to drink… Demetri answered of course, ordering probably the most expensive wine on the menu… I frowned at that thought.

He must want something from me for going through all this trouble…

"What's wrong, Isabella?" My name rolled off his tongue so sweetly, I was momentarily distracted.

I let out an inaudible reply.

The hostess was back with our wine and glasses. We weren't yet ready to order, so Demetri sent her away again.

"I was just thinking about what I could possibly give you in return for all of the trouble you went through tonight." I mumbled, toying with edges of the table cloth.

He cleared his throat to get my attention, so I looked up. The expression on his face showing that he was appalled, his eyes showing that his guard was up.

"Isabella, you owe me nothing. I asked you out to this date, you deserve to be pampered and treated like the queen you are." He smiled at me gently.

I blushed thoroughly, mentally appreciating that the annoying hostess was now making her way back towards us.

I decided on the spaghetti, and Demetri picked something extremely Italian, speaking it so fluently that I was definitely impressed. He could speak Italian to me anytime he wanted. Mhm.

The hostess was off again.

"Now, where we?" Demetri smiled while taking a sip of his wine.

"I believe you were at the part of calling me a queen and how I should be treated like one…" I smiled at him, mimicking his actions.

"Oh yes, exactly why you're way too good for Jasper."

I blanched.

How did Demetri know Jasper?

"Demetri, how do you know Jasper?" My voice was a mask of complete calmness, the exact opposite of what I felt inside.

_He_ most definitely should not be interfering in my personal life… Lord, please help his soul if he is.

_Somebody_ help him before I get to him… So help me, God.

Demetri's eyes widened fractionally as he realized what he'd said.

"It's really not what you think, Bella. He paid me to be here with you." He gushed.

Apparently lying under pressure was not Demetri's strong quality.

Wait…

_HE WHAT?_

"Excuse me?" My eyebrows rose as I processed what I was just told.

Demetri sighed, apparently deciding not to try and lie anymore.

"He wants you away from him, to not be interested in him anymore… to see other people. So, he propositioned me. The deal was if I got your mind off of him, he'd help me with… err… school funds." He looked away shamefaced.

So, I was being traded off at the expense of financial aid?

I rose from my seat and Demetri attempted to stop me.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, smacking his hands away.

"I'm sorry, Bella." His eyes showed fake sincerity. I'm sure he'd been practicing that since our first date…

"Save your apologies. Tell King Jasper that you accomplished your end of the bargain and to both of you: leave me the hell alone." I spoke softly, an echo of silent anger.

Fuck _him._

Fuck Demetri.

And, if Alice knows…

Fuck her too.


End file.
